Ebony Tears
by SocratesAngel
Summary: This is about a British girl who goes to Camp Greenlake. I know that the plot line is overused, but this one is different.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anyone but Gabby and maybe other characters later. Don't get mad at me, this first chapter is kinda short.

****

A Girl at Camp Greenlake...

Chapter One

_Gabrielle Reynolds is hereby sentenced to attend Camp Greenlake for the next 18 months..._

The memory faded. Gabby sat on the bus remembering everything that had happened in the last 2 months. Her being convicted of robbing the Banana Republic store she was in at her hometown of Oxford, England. She didn't even do it; it was her friend Chloe. But it was in her bag so it was *her* fault. Gabby was a rich, snobby I guess you could say, lawyer's daughter. She had no idea why her father, being one of the most famous lawyer in the area, could not get her out of this. She had obviously picked the wrong wardrobe for Texas. She was wearing $200 black pinstripe pants, a $120 clue 3/4-sleeve dress shirt, and $75 black clogs. _Why is it so damn dusty?_ She thought. 

_Why Texas? Why the US? Why not London or Scarborough? I hate the US, and their President!_ She thought. _And finally, why a boys camp?_

Gabby wasn't as superficial as everyone thought though. In reality she didn't care about any of her clothes or anything. She just wanted to please her dad and he liked buying her these things. Her mother was the only one who really, truly understood her. When she was with her mother she felt like she could tell her anything or do anything.

Gabby looked out of the window and remembered what her mother always said, "Don't worry your life away, find something positive in everything." Gabby couldn't figure out what was so positive about this. She started crying she hoped no one would notice at the camp, but her mascara started running. And her cheeks were soon black.

The bus began to slow down. She wiped away as many of her tears as she could. The guard walked over to her and told her to put her hands behind her back. "Why?" she asked, staring stupidly at him. He just stared at her and put the handcuffs on her. "Oh. Why do we have to wear these stupid things do you think I'm just gonna jump on you and start running through the desert? Do we have to wear these all the time?" She stepped off the bus still trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

ZigZag was almost done with his hole when he first saw the bus coming into view on the horizon. "Who do you think it will be? Another bank robber maybe?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Maybe another hacker. That Rob was one strange fellow!" Squid sniggered.

"Guess what I heard? I was getting out of the shower late last night and I heard Mr. Sir and the warden talking about it being a chick from England! I'm serious. She's suppose to be a really rich lawyer's daughter." X-Ray said. He looked so serious about it that the other boys actually believed him.

"I haven't seen a girl our age in like 5 months! Is she hott?" ZigZag said. He couldn't wait to see her. _A real girl?_ He felt stupid for thinking that. _Oh well..._

"How am I suppose to know? I haven't seen her yet have I?" X-Ray laughed.

They all watched as the bus drew closer. "I'm done!" Exclaimed ZigZag, and started running towards the bus. Where is she? He thought. He watched as the guard came off of the bus followed by...

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had auburn hair that cam down to the bottom of her breasts, bright green eyes and was slender in all the right places. She looked tall for her age to; of course he didn't know exactly how old she was. She looked like she been crying. He looked around and noticed he wasn't the only boy to notice her beauty. Then, she looked at him. She smiled, and he smiled back.

****

A/N I hope you like so far please R+R. thank you! ~SocratesAngel~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the last chapter was kinda short but I'm not the best at writing long chapters. Lol. I say again, I don't own any of this except for Gabby and her parents and stuff lol.

****

A Girl at Camp Greenlake

Chapter Two

The bus began to slow down. She wiped away as many of her tears as she could. The guard walked over to her and told her to put her hands behind her back. "Why?" she asked, staring stupidly at him. He just stared at her and put the handcuffs on her. "Oh. Why do we have to wear these stupid things do you think I'm just gonna jump on you and start running through the desert? Do we have to wear these all the time?" She stepped off the bus still trying to hide the fact that she was crying. 

She looked at all of the boys around her. She noticed that most of them were staring in disbelief. She noticed one boy in particular though, he was _gorgeous_. He had longer, messy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tall and muscular. She looked at him and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Hello, welcome to Camp Greenlake." A short, kind-of fat man caught her off guard. "If you will follow me please, I will get you your supplies, and show you your room." Before he could make her leave she looked quickly back at the hott guy. The man led her to a little shack type-of-deal. "Here is your clothes." He handed her two orange jumpsuits.

"I have to wear _this_?" she looked at it in shock. It was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

"Damn straight. Let's take a look at what you brought yourself." He picked up her backpack and started digging through it. "Your reading _Moby Dick_? Ok then. What else have you got? Um… you can keep these." 

Gabby blush he had pulled out her pack of feminine napkins she had brought with her. "You won't be needing this either." He took her CD out of her Discman and tossed it in the garbage.

"I like John Mayer!"

"I'm sure you do." He looked like he didn't care in the slightest. "I'll let you get changed." He turned around and started fumbling through a shelf in the back.

"I have to change in front of you?" Gabby asked.

"I'm not looking and you'll have to get used to changing in front of boys. He sniggered. Gabby raised one eyebrow and stared.

After she was changed, the guy, who later said that he was_ Mr. Sir, _led her to a tent marked with the letter D. "Here where you'll be staying." He walked inside and Gabby followed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The cabin had about eight beds in it, very gross beds I should say, and was filled with _boys_! As soon as she walked in all of the attention immediately turned towards her. They all stared and slowly began smiling and hitting each other softly and pointing at her. "You can have this one, right next to ZigZag's. Where is he anyway?"

At that moment the boy she saw earlier burst the door yelling, "Guys did you see that hottie come off of the…" He noticed her. She started laughing, as did everyone else. "Hello," He said nervously. 

"Hi," She said coolly. "I'm Gabrielle, Gabrielle Reynolds." Gabby smiled and put out her hand for him to shake it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ZigZag noticed Mr. Sir whisk her away and bring her to the supplies shack. She looked quickly back at him before she left. As soon as she was out of hearing range, all of the boys from Tent C who were around immediately started talking about how she had checked them out. _In their dreams…_ ZigZag thought. He smiled to himself.

"Did you notice how hott she is?" Some younger kid with light-brown hair asked him.

"You bet I did." He walked over to where the rest of the D-Tent boys were digging and found that they were all gone. He checked the recreation hall and the showers, and found none of them. _They must be in the tent. _He thought. He walked over to where the tent was without remember ing that they had an open bunk, where _she _could sleep yelled as he went in saying, "Guys did you see that hottie come off of the…" He stopped in midsentence. "Hello." She was standing there staring at him and laughing.

"Hi," She said coolly. "I'm Gabrielle, Gabrielle Reynolds."

"I'm ZigZag. Well my real name is Ricky, but well…" He drifted off. She began looking around the room at everyone else.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Said Mr. Sir and left. All of the other boys started doing whatever they were doing as Gabrielle started to unpack the few belongings they let her have. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" She said to him. He noticed her English accent, it was nice.

A/N: I'm not sure if his name was Stuart in the book or movie but oh well if you know what it is tell me in your review or something. Lol. I know it's short. Don't rag on me!! R+R please. Thank you!

Reviewers:

**Ghosts-girl23- Thank you for the review! I need all the support I can get! I did update soon obviously. Lol.**

Lizzie- Thank you I hope I will be finishing at some point. Lol:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anyone but Gabby and maybe other characters later. Don't get 

mad at me, this first chapter is kinda short.

****

A Girl at Camp Greenlake

Chapter 3

"Hi," Gabby said coolly. "I'm Gabrielle, Gabrielle Reynolds."

"I'm ZigZag. Well my real name is Ricky, but well…" ZigZag drifted off. 

She began looking around the room at everyone else.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Said Mr. Sir and left. All of the other boys started doing whatever they were doing as Gabrielle started to unpack the few belongings they let her have.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Gabby said to ZigZag.

"You don't really seem to need help, Gabrielle." ZigZag laughed. She had already stuffed her few things in a nightstand next to her bed. She had quickly (without him noticing) stuffed the feminine napkins under the bed.

"Well, so!" Gabby laughed to. "And you can call me Gabby. Everyone else does." She sat down on the bed and tried her best to smooth the covers out. "What did you do to get in here?"

"Me? I broke into the office at my school and stole all of the files from the filing machine. I swear they had the whole place bugged!" He looked serious. 

Gabby tried hard not to laugh.

"Don't listen to him," A chubby african-american boy cut in. "I read his file, he suffers from acute paranoia. By the way I'm Armpit." He looked proud.

"Armpit? Does everyone have a nickname around here?" Gabby asked.

"Basically, I mean anyone that we respect. At some point we might just give you one." He winked at her. Gabby raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, Gabby what did you do?" ZigZag joined back in the conversation.

"I didn't actually do it."

"_Sure_. Just kidding." Armpit giggled. _No man should **ever** giggle_ Gabby thought.

"Seriously! My friend and me got into a fight at the mall. It wasn't even a _big_ fight, really. She was just lying to me again. We went into a Banana Republic store to get some new clothes for Spring Break. She grabbed the bag from a different store I had and stuffed a shirt in it without me knowing. When I went through the door the alarm went off and here I am!" Gabby said, exhausted.

"But why Texas?" Zigzag asked.

"Yeah, and why the United States?" Armpit added.

"I don't know."

"Weird." Announced Armpit, getting up. "I'm going to the Rec.-room. Anyone wanna 

come?"

"I'll come check it out." Gabby said while standing up and brushing herself off.

"Me too." Said ZigZag. Gabby smiled to herself. He so wants me! She thought. As they walked out the door ZigZag whispered in her ear, "I meant what I said when I walked through the door by the way." Gabby looked up at him.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen, why?" He asked, confuse

Gabby started laughing. "I'm only fourteen!"

"So? We could make it work."

"Sure." Gabby laughed and so did ZigZag. He actually was hotter in person that from farther away. She had the greatest urge to just snog him. But, she didn't.

Before Gabby could get through the door ZigZag stopped her and whispered in her ear, "I meant what I said when I walked through the door you know." 

She looked up at ZigZag and smiled. _She's cute. Probably to young for me but, **damn**._ He thought. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen, why?" He asked. 

She laughed. "I'm only fourteen." 

"So," he added hopefully. "We could make it work."

"Sure. But, maybe." She giggled and started running after Armpit. "Wait up!" She yelled.

**Later the Same Day**

"She's hot," said Squid watching her from across the Rec.-Room. "And she's like totally in to you!" He added to ZigZag.

"Well, I don't know if she's in to me, but I'm definitely in to her." ZigZag laughed.

"You're like 4 years older than her!" Magnet said.

"So, my parents are like 11 years apart." ZigZag added, hopefully.

"What are you guys talking about anyway, you keep on looking at me and laughing about stuff!" Gabby entered the conversation.

"Nothing, nothing at all." ZigZag said elbowing Magnet.

"Yeah, what he said." 

"Right, anyway. When's dinner?" She asked. At that moment a dining sound spread through the camp.

"Right now, do you want me to lead you there." Magnet asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Gabby giggled.

**Later**

ZigZag looked at his watch. "It's almost 11:00, we should be going to bed, or we'll never be able to get up in the morning."

"What time do we have to get up anyway," Gabby said picking up a dirty vase in the Rec.-room and examining it.

"About 5:30." She dropped the vase. 

"WHAT?!" 

"I know, but you get used to it." He said.

They walked back to the cabin and after talking for like 5 minutes went to bed. _I think she might just like me. _ZigZag thought.

****

A/N I hope you like it R+R please thanx!

Reviewers:

GeeseFlySouthFortheWinter: Thank you for the review! I hope to be able to keep on writing.

Incubus4lotr11: I like your name, lol. I'm obviously a ZigZag fan as well. Max Kasch (who plays him in the movie) is so hott. Lol.

BambooShoots: Thank you for the advice, it helps to know what the fans want. AS you can see, I did change it to Ricky lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Girl at Camp Greenlake

Chapter 4

Gabby woke up the next morning from the sound of a very loud buzzer going off from a speaker outside the tent. She looked over to the bed next to her and saw that ZigZag was getting up to. She smiled. _I want one… _She thought. 

She looked around and realized that all of the boys had begun to get undressed. She felt her cheeks burn red. _Oh my god, Oh my god. _She thought. _Should I get dressed? _

She decided to just go for it. She pulled off the top part of the orange thing she had on and immediately felt eyes on her. _Thank god I have a bra on._ She pulled the entire thing off and very quickly put on the other orange thing she had laid out on her bed. She looked over at ZigZag who was halfway undressed._ Excuse me! Is that a six-pack? _She thought. "Wow." She whispered to herself, gaping at the boy standing in front of her. 

"What was that, Gabby?" He had heard her.

"Nothing…" Her cheeks began to burn again.

"Come on guys let's get digging!" A voice came from the door, Gabby looked over. It was coming from a kind-of scrawny man with geeky glasses. "Oh." He looked at Gabby. "You must be Gabrielle, it's very nice to finally meet you. I'm your counselor, Mr. Pendanski."

"Yes I am." 

"Okay, well let's get digging then. Follow me!" He led them outside to a spot where there weren't any holes. Your shovels are over there. He gestured to a cabinet by them. "Well let's go!"

Gabby went and got a shovel and picked the spot next to ZigZag to start digging. Except, she had no idea how to dig a hole. She stuck the end of the shovel into the ground and tried to pull the dirt up. She got some of it, but not very much. She worked like this for an hour or so, getting like an inch of dirt each time she stuck the shovel I the ground. It wasn't just that, it her forever and like 4 jumps on the shovel for it to go _into _the ground_._ She looked around and noticed that everyone else had 1/3 of their hole done and she had 5 inches done. _This is way too hard! _She thought.

She looked at her watch. It was already 8:00 AM. _I guess it wasn't an hour or so._ She thought. She continued to dig, she was starting to get the hang of it. 

She was at 2 ½ feet when a truck pulled up. "Canteen fill ups!" Mr. Sir yelled out of the truck cabin. 

"AngelEyes!" X-Ray yelled. "You're right here in line." He pointed to the second to last spot, right I front of Squid. 

"_AngelEyes?" _She asked. Going to her spot.

"I gave you a nickname." He chuckled.

"Right…" She got her canteen filled up and went back to her hole and after a big swig of water, continued digging. She dug for an hour or so when X-Ray stood up and got out of his hole.

"I'm done." He announced. Slowly one by one as time went on, everyone got out of their holes. Leaving just ZigZag and "AngelEyes" alone.

_I bet he's taking forever on purpose_. She thought. She looked down at his hole. He had just an inch or so left. _Good I'll be alone. _She looked at her hole, she only had like 4 feet done. 

"Need help?" ZigZag jumped out of his hole. "I'm done."

"If your willing to." She laughed. He jumped into her hole and began to help her dig.

"How long are you I here for anyway?" She asked him.

"I have 5 months left. I started out with 12 though." He looked up at her while he was digging.

"I have 18 left. I can't even believe this! We have to dig one of these _every _day?"

"Yes. Except for on Christmas and stuff like that."

"I have a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still willing to make it work?" 

He looked at her and she looked at him. "Yes." They said together and leaned in for their first kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~*

****

No shoutouts for this chapter sorry. I'm too lazy to look. I was also too lazy to write his point of view for it. They had their first kiss!! Lol…

  



	5. Chapter 5

****

A Girl at Camp Greenlake

Chapter 5

When ZigZag woke up the next morning (which he was looking forward to…) he looked over at Gabby. She was looking around the room at all of the boys undressing. She looked like she wanted to die. He grinned. She eventually gave in it seemed and began to take off her shirt. He watched as her milky skin became exposed and was disappointed he saw that she had a bra on. 

He took off his shirt and heard Gabby mutter, "Wow." He looked over and saw her staring at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She blushed.

Mom walked into the room and told them to start digging after he introduced himself to Gabby. 

They began digging. Gabby seemed to have no idea what she was doing. "How long do you wager it will take her?" X-Ray said to him.

"Probably a while." ZigZag said in return.

About 10:00 they water truck pulled up. "AngelEyes!" X-Ray yelled. "You're right here in line."

__

AngelEyes? ZigZag thought. _I like it. It seems to fit her._

As time dragged on the boys left one by one, spitting in their holes as they left. ZigZag tried to take as long as he could so he could help Gabby out. Eventually, it was Armpit, Gabby and himself. As Armpit left, he winked at ZigZag. 

After he left, ZigZag dug as fast as he could until he was finished. "Do you need help?" He asked Gabby.

"If you're willing to!" Gabby said, laughing. "How long are you in here for, anyway?"

"Me? I have 5 left, but I started out with 12." 

"I have 18 to go. I can't believe all of this digging. Do we have to dig one of these stupid things everyday?" She gestured at all of the holes.

"Mostly, except on Christmas or something like that."

"Oh. May I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"Are you still willing to make it work?" Zigzag looked to find her smiling at him. 

"Yes." He said with her. She leaned in to kiss him. He followed it and leaned in to. They kissed. 

__

"A peach is a peach,

A plum is a plum,

A kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue."

Zigzag recited in his head. She stopped kissing him and put her head on his chest. He held her like that for what seemed like forever. She finally pulled away and kissed him again. _She smells like lavender and vanilla. _He thought.

"We should finish this hole." Gabby said.

"I suppose so. But, Gabby?"

"Yes Ricky?" She smiled up at him, him being a foot taller than her. 

"Does this mean you like me?"

"No, I hate you. Just kidding, of course it does."

They worked on digging the hole for a while. After some time, they finished.

"Where are the showers? I seriously need to wash my hair." Gabby asked, brushing the dirt off of her.

"They're over there by the bathroom. But I should warn you, it's cold and it lasts for like 5 minutes with one token."

"Where do I get a token?"

"They put them on your bed while your digging. Go check I'll get mine too." Said ZigZag, heading to the D-Tent. When they got there, they found their tokens on their beds.

"Only five minutes?" She said confusingly. She walked slowly to Armpit's bed and took his token. "It won't help him anyway." 

ZigZag laughed. "You little devil."

"Well, I'm taking a shower. Do they have like towels or anything? Was I suppose to bring my own because I didn't." She asked.

"No, they have towels. I need to take a shower to. You know if we put mine in with yours we'll have 15 minutes…"

"In your dreams…" She laughed and ran out of the door. ZigZag watched her slow down as she got close to the showers. He jogged after her. There was a bell ringing somewhere at the camp.

"That's the dinner bell!" He yelled to AngelEyes.

"Good. That means we won't be bothered!" She laughed.

ZigZag caught up with her and grabbed her arm softly. He pulled her into a kiss. 

"Fiesty are we?" She laughed. "Don't you think your gonna "get some" from a 14 year old girl, dear."

"I didn't intend to." He gasped, exhausted from running all the way across the camp.

"I didn't think so," She said and ran into the showers. ZigZag followed her and saw her grab a towel and run into a shower stall. "Where do I put the tokens?" She called.

"There's like a slot thing in the shower." He called back.

"Oh I see." He got into the stall next to her and took off his clothes and put them in a locker they had in each shower stall. Before he could tell gabby about the lockers he saw her clothes fly through the air and land on the ground next to the door. He laughed.

There was a beeping sound and a scream. "Goddamn it's cold. Shit!"

"I warned you." He chuckled and started his own shower.

****

I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter I've been busy with this stupid report on Argentina that I have to do. Thanks anyway.

Shoutouts:

Billabong-Hopper: Well I guess you can't satisfy everyone can you? Well at least I have good ideas. Lol

Ghosts-girl23: **Thanks for the advice..er..yeah. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, I took so long to post chapter 6. I had it completely finished and then my computer like did something weird when I was formatting it and _I _accidentally deleted ALL of it, so now I have to start over. I have an idea to start putting in this fanfic. I'm going to like put song lyrics in the fic that fit with what the characters are feeling, and like what's going on. You'll see. By the way I don't own anything in this chapter except for Gabby and maybe some other characters. Lol. Oh and by the way, sorry if your not really into some of the music I'm using (Tim McGraw, etc.) lol.**

A Girl At Camp Greenlake

Chapter 6

_One Month Later…_

It was about noon and just a few of the D-Tent boys and Gabby were left digging their holes. Gabby was almost done, having gotten better after a month of digging. She was, after all, a fast learner.

"Does it _ever_ rain here?" She asked, looking at the sky.

"Not that I've seen." ZigZag called.

"No wonder there is no lake. Damn."

Zigzag thought. _I can't imagine being here without her. What did I do all the time before her anyway?_

__

"She's my kind of rain

Like love in a drunken sky

She's confetti falling

Down all night

She sits quietly there

Black water in a jar

Says, Baby why are you

Trembling like you are

So I wait

And I try

I confess like a child

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

She's the sun set shadows

She's like Rembrandt's light

She's the history that's made at night

She's my lost companion

She's my dreaming tree

Together in this brief eternity

Summer days, winter snows

She's all things to behold

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

So I wait

And I try

I confess all my crimes

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain

Oh, rain on me

She's my kind of rain"

"I'm almost done. Are you?" Gabby interrupted ZigZag's thoughts.

"Almost just an inch or so left." 

"Ok. I'm hungry. I wonder what's for dinner?"

"I think its beans again."

"Isn't that nice? I hope they get better food at some point. I don't mean to sound snobby or spoiled or anything. It's just that I'm getting sick of having the same thing every day."

"Get used to it." ZigZag guffawed.

"I guess I'll have to." Gabby laughed. "Well, I'm done." She hopped out of the hole and bent over ZigZag. "Are you almost?"

"Just about." He said as he stuck the shovel in the ground. He climbed out of his hole. "Want to go to dinner?"

A bell rang. "Sure. Let's go get some beans." They both laughed. ZigZag put his arm around Gabby. "If my dad finds out I've been dating an 18 year old he'll kill me." 

"

He won't find out. Unless you want to tell him. It won't matter to me either way." They neared the dinner area.

"Do you have anything else?" She asked the boy serving the beans.

"No." He answered plainly.

"Well ok then." Gabby said. She got a plate of beans and patiently waited for ZigZag to get his.

"Where should we sit?" He asked her.

"Doesn't matter to me. "He led Gabby to a seat by X-Ray, Squid, Armpit, and a few other of the boys he knew. "How 'bout here?"

"Ok." She sat down across from him. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Not really. I mean I've liked girls obviously_, _but I never had like a full-fledged girlfriend. What about you?"

"No, I've never had a girlfriend." Gabby laughed. "No, I never had a boyfriend. I had like a _huge _crush on this boy name Gryffin, though. He was this really rich, really popular guy that went to the boys academy across town. His mom was best friends with my mom in school."

"Oh, well if your into rich guys than I guess you'd better dump me." Ricky kid.

"No, I would never dump someone over something as stupid as that." Gabby said seriously.

"Attention, the boys of the D-Tent-"

"Hem, hem."

"And girl… You have a new roommate. This is Zero. He will be taking the place and bunk of George, or Clown as you called him." He pointed at a smaller black boy behind him.

"Hi Zero, you can sit here." Gabby got up and walked around the table and sat next to him instead of across from him.

"Thanks." Zero said shyly. He sat down. All of the boys were staring at him like he was on fire. Gabby was watching thoughtfully.

"What did you do to get in here?" Armpit asked?

"Stole a pair of shoes." He answered, still shy.

"Oh, tough guy." ZigZag joked.

"Ricky!" Gabby hit him on the shoulder.

"What? Ow, that hurt."

"Good." She laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that night, Gabby was awoken by some someone shaking her.

"Wha? Mom, 5 more minutes." She said sleepily. She turned over and faced the other direction.

"Gabby? It's me, get up…" ZigZag said kindly.

She sat up and looked around. "What is it? It's like one in the morning?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something." 

Gabby got up out of bed and followed him out of the room. He held her and led her over where there were no holes.

"Look up!" She looked. It was amazing. There were like tons of stars, she could see the Big Dipper.

"Wow! It's beautiful." She looked back him.

"So are you…" He added. She smiled, slightly embarrassed. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his back. He put his right arm on her waist, the left one was playing with her hair.

__

"I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry, no

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby hello, oh no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, impossible

This kiss, this kiss

Unstoppable

This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White

"How does love get so off course

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby I'm forever yours"

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah unthinkable

This kiss, this kiss

Unsinkable

This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky, oh

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pouring inside, oh

Kiss me in sweet slow motion

Let's let everything slide

You got me floating

You got me flying

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me, darlin'

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me darlin'"

****

I hope you like the ending and my idea! Thanks for everyone for reviewing to. Review this chapter to please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got like no reviews on the last chapter! Please review! I hope you all liked my idea-type thing. Yeah. Oh, by the way you'll see why I changed the title later in this chapter. (Ebony means black if some of you don't know! lol)**

Ebony Tears

Chapter 7

"Ricky?" ZigZag awoke with a start. He had been dreaming of that night when him and Gabby were looking at the stars. _Nothing happened. _He thought. _It was just a kiss, nothing more. _That had been almost a month since that night. He still remembered it perfectly, like it had been stamped in his mind.

"What is it babe?" He said without thinking. He knew she hated being called babe, but he did it anyway just to piss her off.

"Don't call me that. But, what's that noise? Does that sound like a car?" She asked anxiously.

ZigZag listened intently. It did kind of sound like a car pulling up. "Do you think we have _another_ new "member?" He asked.

"That's what I'm worried about!" She said.

"Why worry?"

"Well, its just kind-of embarrassing, me being the only girl here _and _I'm British."

"So?"

"Well, some of the guys give me a hard time about it…"

"Like who?" He asked. Gabby could sense the anger in his voice. "What have they been saying?"

"Nothing real bad. You know just regular stuff like, 'What did you do to get in here, break a nail?' and stuff like that."

"Oh, well if it happens again tell me, ok?" He was worried about her. _I never heard anyone say anything mean to her before. Not like that anyway. _

She yawned. "Ricky, it's late, I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the morning ok?" She turned over to face the other way.

"Sure. Sweet dreams." He leaned over to her bed and kissed her on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next day Gabby and Ricky found out whom the car belonged to. She and Magnet were in the middle of a conversation (while digging) when a tall fair-skinned blonde teenage girl came out of the main building somewhat in front of them.

"Ricky!" The girl yelled. She had a New England accent. "It's me, Evelyn!" She lifted her arms up in a "hug me" way and walked towards ZigZag. Gabby looked at him. The colour had drained from his face he was looking nervously from Evelyn to Gabby.

She hugged him. He didn't react; he didn't put his arms around her or anything. He looked as though he was in shock.

"Um, Hi…Evy. Why are you here?" The colour had started to come back to his face.

"What a nice way to greet your girlfriend!" She said sarcastically.

"Girlfriend? You and me? No, remember we broke up after I got arrested. You 'couldn't be seen with an outlaw' as you said!" He looked mad.

"I never broke up with you, sweetie!" She flashed this angel like smile at him. Gabby couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me?!" She called at the bimbo. "You're not his girlfriend!" She walked towards them.

"What? Oh yes I am, we never broke up and who the _hell _are you?" She looked venomously at Gabby.

"We did break up you-" 

Gabby cut Ricky off, "I'm Gabrielle Reynolds, ZigZag's _real_ girlfriend."

"**What?** Sweetie, what is she talking about." She shot another venomous look at Gabby.

"I'm her boyfriend. You and I broke up, and if you think we didn't then," He looked at Gabby who was startled at all that was happening here, "Then were breaking up now." He looked dangerously at Evelyn.

"Why are you here?" Gabby asked her.

"I came to pay the fine so that he can get out early so we can spend time together. I'm staying at Camp Greenlake for a week."

"Whatever," She muttered. Gabby turned to leave and finish her hole so she would have more time to beat the pulp out of Miss Bitch. 

She could hear Evy and Ricky arguing the rest of the time that she dug her hole until she heard: "Whatever Ricky that's fine go be with that stupid little whore. I'm going back to my room." Gabby didn't look up at what was happening as those words were said. Instead, she stared into her hole as tears began to fill her eyes. _I'm not a whore._ She looked up and saw that Zigzag was watching her cry. He began to dig his hole again and tried to look as thought he hadn't been watching Gabby.

"By the way," Evelyn was standing next to her. "I have a whole week to try and get him back and believe me, **I will**. _What_ are you gonna cry?"

__

"You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I think it's time we got this straight,

let's sit and talk face to face.

There is no way you could mistake him for your man,

Are you insane?

See I know that you may be

just a bit jealous of me.

Cause' you're blind if you can't see

that his love is all in me.

See I tried to hesitate,

I didn't want to say what he told me.

He said without me

he couldn't make it through the day,

ain't that a shame.

And maybe you misunderstood,

Plus I can't see how he could

wanna take his time and that's all good.

All of my love was all it took

The boy is mine.

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine.

Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it girl it's true.

I think that you should realize,

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside.

You can say what you wanna say.

What we have you can't take.

From the truth you can't escape.

I can tell the real from the fake.

When will you get the picture.

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

if you didn't know the boy is mine.

You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you,

when I'm the one that brought him to

The special place that's in my heart,

he was my love right from the start

I'm sorry that you

seem to be confused.

He belongs to me

the boy is mine."

Evelyn turned and left. Gabby was pissed. Not just at Evelyn but at Ricky to. He lied to her. He told her that he never had a girlfriend. 

She heard someone walk up to her. Whoever it was put there arms around her and said softly in her ear, "I'm sorry about her. I did leave her I promise. She's just lying that's what she always does. Ignore her."

Gabby pulled out of the hug. "I know other people that lie to!" She said loudly.

"What are you talking about?" He said nervously.

"You told me that you never had a girlfriend before! You told me you never had a serious relationship!" She was yelling now and was aware that all of the rest of the boys were staring at her.

"I didn't want to tell you about her. I thought you'd get mad ans confused." 

"Why the **_hell_** would you think I'd get mad?" She continued screaming; even Mr. Sir was watching them.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I would expect you to have sex with me. Like you wanted to live up to my standards. Her and me had sex and I didn't want you to know. I was afraid you would think you had to have sex with me in order for me to love you! Because I do, I _love_ you." He realized he had made her cry by saying this. She wasn't just crying; she was sobbing.

"I love you to." She said softly between sobs. He hugged her. He didn't care if the rest of the guys thought he was a softy. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

"You know, you're really cute whenever you cry because your face gets all black from your make up. You always cry black tears, no not black, _ebony _tears." They both laughed. ZigZag realized in that moment that he really _did_ love her. He hoped that she never had to leave. He remembered how _much_ time she had left here, and how little he had left. 

__

"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Life is one big party when you're still young

But who's gonna have your back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated

Though you never get the lovin' that you needed

Could have left, but I called and you heeded

Takin' a beatin', mission completed

Mama said that I and I dissed the program

Not the type to mess around with her emotion

But the feeling that I have for you is so strong

Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uh

Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior

(You must be sent from up above)

And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender

(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior

(You must be sent from up above)

And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender

(Said thanks for giving me your love) 

Now life is one big party when you're still young

And who's gonna have your back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"

****

A/N: I hope you like it. Please review!! I do not own any of these songs or the ones in the last chapter they are owned by:

Tim McGraw (_She'd My Kinda Rain)_

Faith Hill (_This Kiss_)

Brandy/monica (_The Boy is Mine)_

Shaggy (_Angel_)

Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to those TWO people who reviewed the last chapter!! Lol. I hope you like this next chapter!!**

****

Ebony Tears

Chapter 8

The next morning, Gabby was the happiest she had ever been in her life. _He loves me! He really loves me! I love him to… _Were her thoughts for most of the day. Her thoughts were uninterrupted all the way until breakfast. She had just sat down next to Ricky and hugged him when Mr. Sir walked up to them.

"Gabby, here's a letter from home. Happy Birthday! Oh and by the way," He leaned in close so only she and Ricky could hear him, "Don't put on another show like you did yesterday. I know it's hard. If your gonna yell at someone like that, do it where no one can hear you. And I mean that!" He walked away.

Ricky looked at him curiously as he walked away, then looked back at Gabby. "I didn't know it was your birthday!" He exclaimed.

"Didn't I mention it?" She asked. And without listening for an answer said. "And thank god to, I was getting so sick of my mom badgering me (in her letters) about having a boyfriend that was 3 years older than me! Now, you're only 2 years older than me, for the time being anyway."

"Well, happy birthday anyway!" He kissed and hugged her. "I wish I could give you something, I truly do but-"

"Don't worry about it! You love me and that will be my present!" She smiled at him and laughed.

A loud, annoying voice interrupted their conversation, "Hello darling! How did you sleep?" Evelyn sat down next Ricky and pulled his face to hers and tried to kiss him. He pulled away.

"Excuse me!" He stood up and began to yell, "I am not some fucking boy toy that you can pick up and drop whenever the hell you feel like it!" The whole hall quieted and stared at him as he continued to yell, "I'm not _with you _anymore! Please just go the hell away." He pointed at the door.

Evelyn got up, shot an evil glance at Gabby, and left.

"That stupid _bitch_," Gabby said as ZigZag sat down. "I cannot believe she just did that!"

"Yeah, well…" Ricky tried to calm down a bit by putting his head in his hands.

"I'll be right back," Gabby stood and walked after Evelyn. She saw her by her cabin. "Hey hooker!"

Evelyn looked around and spotted Gabby. "What do you want?" She said as Gabby drew closer. "You know I don't care what you think. No matter what, I _know_ that I will get him. I saw him first. So you can get your damn ass away!"

Gabby slapped her across the face as hard as she could. "Don't you ever do what you did in there again! Ever! I'm not kidding! Stay away from him and me!" She walked away.

__

"It was hard to find a brother that was down for me 

So I'm tellin everybody let him be

Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby

So I thought I had to let you know

Find someone that you can call your own

Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone

And if I touch you I'll be wrong

If you mess with my man, I'm gonna be the one to bring it to ya

Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya

Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man 

You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now

It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man

Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man

If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya

Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya

Here's a little advice for you, find your own man"

Gabby walked back to the lunch hall. She could feel her face burning with anger. She was so mad. She sat down next to a laughing Ricky. "What in god's name is so funny?" She asked.

"You should see the look on your face. What did you do to her anyway?" He asked.

"Told her to stay away from you or she'd have me to deal with!" She said.

A voice from the loudspeaker interrupted them. "Will Richard McKay please come to the Warden's office please?"

Ricky blushed and stood up. "Bye." He whispered in Gabby's ear and kissed her on the cheek. As he walked out of the room boys from different tables jeered, "_Richard!" _

Gabby ate lunch by herself, still fuming about what Evelyn had done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That stupid git! How could she give you another 16 months in here?" Gabby asked.

ZigZag had come back from the office looking happy and mad at the same time. He explained to Gabby that since he had yelled at Evelyn in front of the whole camp like that after he had just gotten a warning, he was given 16 more months at Camp Greenlake. "Well, look at the bright side!" He said.

"What bright side?" Gabby was pacing up and down the tent.

"Before this I had 3 months left here and you had 16, now I have 18 and you still have 16! We have even more time together!" Gabby seemed to get what he was saying.

"That makes sense! Oh well I guess this is good in a way…" She smiled and walked up close to him. "You know, we're all alone…" She kissed him.

"Gabby, I told you we don't have to-" ZigZag began.

"I don't mean that, I'm only 15! But we can still…" She broke off and kissed him. He returned the favor. 

"I love you."

"I love you to, I really do!"

__

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life"

****

A/N: I hope you like! I know they like swear a lot in this chapter and stuff but, you would to if some girl was trying to your guy!! I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either they are owned by:

Nivea, (Don't Mess With my Man)

Edwin McCain, (I'll Be)

Thanks! Please Review!!


End file.
